The present invention relates to the art of carrier devices for the support of equipment, such as computer displays which require movement during day-to-day use.
Previously devices for the movement of computer displays with the intent of easy access have included complex universal arm devices which while increasing the amount of surface area of the work table available for use for other purposes are complex, difficult to use, not easily portable and can be subject to movement while the computer display resting thereon is in use. Other carriers require either permanent affixation to the table and therefore are not easily moved or their movement is limited to radial and /or pivotal upward movement, however, with the added disadvantage of tending to be subject to displacement during use of the computer display resting thereon.
A common prior art mechanism for assisting the user in viewing the display comprises a tilt and rotate mechanism which is connected directly to the display housing or is connected between the display and a fixed surface. This fixed position of the tilt and rotate mechanism prevents its movement on the table or desk. Additionally, the amount of tilt is limited.
An object of the present invention is to provide a movable carrier for the support of a computer display which permits the carrier and computer display to move on a flat surface, while permitting the desired tilt and rotate motions.
Another object of the invention is to provide for such a movable carrier which will not easily slip or displace while resting on a flat surface during use of the computer display.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for a movable carrier which allows for use of the computer display from an adjustable desired angle.
A further object of the invention is to provide for a carrier which can be easily moved radially in relation to a flat surface.
Another object is to provide an improved mechanism for moving and holding the computer display in a tilted position permitting easy viewing of the computer display.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.